You, with a red bow, under the tree
by AAB
Summary: Mac knows what she wants for christmas but is Harm able to grant her wish? Bit of christmas fluff


**You, with a red bow, under the tree  
**

 _Mall  
December 14_ _th_  
The mall was busy with shoppers but most of the people with small children had already gone home for supper. Harm and Mac were still there, though, entertaining their godchildren AJ and Jimmy. AJ was running around to miss nothing of the richly decorated windows and the sparkling Christmas decorations, Jimmy on the other hand preferred to watch from the safety of his stroller. Bud and Harriet were still busy at the office and so Mac and Harm had offered to step in, first in picking the boys up from day-care and then taking them to the mall to visit Santa and have pizza, before bringing them home again.  
At the end of the large hall a Santa house was set up, with a fat-bellied, white-bearded Santa sitting in front of it. Two elves directed the visiting children in line and brought them one by one to Santa; a third one took notes about the children's wishes.  
AJ grabbed his godmother's hand.  
"There is Santa, Auntie Mac, there is Santa," he yelled, trying to drag her with him.  
"I see, honey," Mac soothed him. "We are going there."  
Seeing Jimmy cowering in his stroller Harm suggested "Why don't you two stand in line and I stay here with Jimmy and watch?"  
"Jimmy has to see Santa, too," AJ protested.  
Mac crouched in front of him.  
"Jimmy is a bit afraid of Santa, sweetie, that's why uncle Harm is staying with him here" she explained.  
"I'm not afraid of Santa,' the boy proudly declared.  
"That's true, but you're a big boy already and Jimmy is still little," Mac said.  
AJ puffed out his chest and grabbing his aunt by the hand once more, he marched her towards the line where an elf greeted them.  
Harm caressed his younger godson's head.  
"Your turn will come," he promised. "When you're a bit older." The little boy turned his head and babbled a few words.

In the meantime AJ and Mac had reached the front of the line and the elf beckoned AJ to come to Santa and sit on his lap. Which he did with such a force the old man was almost knocked back from his chair.  
"And who are you, little guy?" he asked when he had recovered.  
"I'm AJ Roberts and that's auntie Mac and that's uncle Harm and my little brother Jimmy and he is afraid of you so he doesn't want to come to you," AJ volunteered some extra information.  
"Right. Well, he is still small. I think in time he won't be afraid anymore." Santa voiced his opinion. "And what do you want me to bring for you?"  
"Lego," AJ told him. "Star Wars Lego. And candy and a book to read to me."  
"That seem very good ideas," Santa agreed. "Elf, did you write them down?"  
The elf nodded yes and showed them his writing pad. But AJ hadn't finished.  
"Jimmy wants books, too, he loves to be read to, and blocks and bubbles."  
"Bubbles?" Santa didn't understand.  
"For in the bath tub," AJ clarified. "He loves to be in bath."  
"Okay. So books and blocks and bubbles it is. All noted, young man," Santa smiled.  
AJ jumped of his lap and ran over to Mac. He grabbed her hand and dragged her with him.  
"You have to tell Santa what you want, too."  
Before Mac could protest he pushed her on Santa's lap. She was flabbergasted and so was Santa. Her mouth agape she looked at AJ who was running to Harm again.  
"Uncle Harm, uncle Harm, auntie Mac is on Santa's lap now."  
"I see, little guy," Harm said.  
"Well, I guess I wave to ask you what you want for Christmas," Santa winked.  
AJ's action had ambushed Mac so she wasn't on guard as she maybe should have been.  
"My partnerin onlya red bow, under the tree," she said almost absentminded, her eyes going immediately to Harm.  
"Right. I will try my best," Santa chuckled.  
Suddenly Mac realised what she had said and she went Christmas-red. Harm saw her blush and wondered what was happening. But his attention was quickly distracted for Jimmy started to squirm and AJ wanted to know when they went for pizza. When Mac returned to 'her' boys her face had regained its normal colour. Harm gave her a sideways glance but decided against asking her. He knew she wouldn't tell. 

In the pizzeria they had pizza and in Harm's case a vegetarian lasagne. Both shared a bit of their food with Jimmy who was sitting in a high chair between them and as usual, AJ managed to make a mess of himself, so afterwards Harm took him to the men's restroom to get him cleaned up. When AJ was presentable again he sent him back to Mac and proceeded to do his own business. Standing at one of the urinals he suddenly saw a guy in a red suit appear in the cubicle next to him. Santa! The man wasted no time.  
"Aren't you the guy who was with that dark-haired lady that sat on my lap?"  
Surprised Harm nodded.  
"Yes."  
'Right. Guess you should know all she asked for was 'my partner in onlya red bow, under the tree'."  
Finishing his business he winked and turned around, leaving a stunned Harm behind. It was minutes before he had recovered from the blow and only the thought that Mac would become worried and might come and look for him made him finally zip up his pants, wash his hands and return to their table.  
Mac gave him a questioning look; indeed she had been on the brink of going for him. She frowned when she saw his face. It looked like someone had hit him over the head.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," Harm lied through his teeth. He knew she wasn't buying it but, hey, he could not reveal what Santa just had told him, could he?  
Luckily that was the moment Bud decided to phone, telling them he and Harriet were finished at the office and were on their way home. Since Jimmy was already almost a-sleep in his stroller and AJ was fighting not to yawn, she decided to call it a day and drive the kids home. She took the stroller, leaving it to Harm to carry AJ. The little boy protested feebly that he was a big boy and could walk but as soon as he was on Harm's arm, he wrapped his little arms around Harm's neck and surrendered to his exhaustion.  
But when he followed Mac through the still busy mall, Harm couldn't get Santa's words out of his head. In a few years, would they walk with their own kids? So engulfed he was in his thoughts he almost walked into the door and when they reached the car, walked on like it wasn't there.  
"Hey, the car is here," Mac yelled after him and he made a quick U-turn. Mac frowned. He definitely wasn't himself. Together they strapped in the boys and then she said "I think I better drive. You seem to be distracted by something."  
Mutely Harm nodded, dug up the keys out of his pocket and tossed them to her. Then he took the passenger seat. 

On the way back home she made several attempts to find out the reason for his odd behaviour but he didn't enlighten her. Finally she dropped him off at his place, telling him she would pick him up the next day. She didn't want him to drive in this apparently dazed state and after all, they had arranged for a run the next day and she sure hoped he would be back to normal then.  
She was more worried though than she showed. What on earth could have happened in that restroom? 

_Mall  
December 23_ _rd_ _  
_The afternoon of the 23rd he still hadn't decided. Running a few forgotten errands he wrestled his way through an overcrowded mall, cursing himself for his forgetfulness. He knew what the reason was and yet … Suddenly he found himself in front of a large container with Christmas themed boxer shorts. The sign above it read 'on sale'. But that was not what had caught Harm's attention. All boxers were decorated with numerous little red bows. Harm shook his head. No, he was not going to do it. The risk was too big. At best she would laugh at him, finding it hilarious, at worst he would cause irreparable damage to their friendship. And they still would have to work together. Next to that, if the Admiral found out, he would kick his sorry ass to Alaska. And Harm had no wish to end his career in that state. He was not going …  
A few minutes later he stood in line to pay for a boxer decorated with little red bows, a Santa hat and a large red bow with a ribbon, long enough to span around his chest. 

_Mac's apartment  
Christmas day  
Early morning_  
Telling himself he was the largest fool on earth Harm slipped inside, using the spare key. Luckily she wasn't up yet. He quickly stifled a snort. Well, here goes nothing, he thought, stripping of his clothes and putting the Santa hat on his head. He attached the ribbon around his chest, the bow resting above his heart. He positioned himself under the tree, carefully shoving the presents already lying their aside. Then he waited.  
In her bedroom Mac stirred. There was something … She slowly emerged from the depth of sleep. Damn, she hadn't wanted to wake up. The dream was too good. It had been about Harm. She pulled a face. Weren't all good dreams about him? Even more so the previous weeks, especially since she had blurted out her ultimate Christmas wish to Santa. Looking back she still flushed with embarrassment. The only consolation was that neither Harm nor little AJ had heard her.  
She stretched. Almost eight o'clock. Time for breakfast. She would unwrap the few presents there were under her tree and then she would wait. Wait till it was time to go to him. Grimacing about her own thoughts she stuck her legs out of bed and searched for her slippers. Him. That didn't need a name, didn't need any clarification. Him, that was Harm. It always would be.  
Rubbing her eyes she headed for the kitchen but as s soon she had put a step inside the living she fell dead in her tracks. Again she rubbed her eyes, now for a different reason. She still must be dreaming. She was seeing things. She made a few tentative steps inside but the image didn't fade away. Under the tree, sitting cross-legged, was the man she had been dreaming of, only minutes before. Harm! He was only wearing a Santa hat, a white boxer with little red bows and a large bow on his chest.  
Harm on the other hand heard the door opening and the approaching footsteps. No way back now. He forcefully had to keep himself from a panic attack and didn't dare to look up. Instead he looked straight ahead till his view was obscured by two legs, clad in a dark green pyjama's pants decorated with candy canes.  
"Harm."  
He didn't look up, just focussed on the knees of the woman in front of him.  
"Harm! Look at me!"  
He didn't move.  
"Harm, please. Look at me?"  
Again Mac tried to evoke a reaction but when this third attempt also went futile, she decided stronger measures were in order. She bent over and placed her fore and middle finger under his shin, tilting his head and making him with soft force to look at her. But he still couldn't look her in the eye, his eyes darting nervously through the room.  
She smiled. A lovely, loving smile. She kept tugging on his chin until he had no other choice than to go with them and rise to his feet. Her hands went to his chest, tugging at the ends of the bow till the ribbon gave way and slithered to the floor.  
"You know, when I receive a gift, it's mine to keep, isn't it?"  
He swallowed and nodded, finally able to look at her.  
She took his hands and gave a little pull. Meekly he followed her, back to her bedroom. At the door she stopped and turned towards him, taking both his hands in hers.  
"Are you sure?" They said it simultaneously and it made them laugh. Tension slowly waned.  
"Wait," he suddenly said. He freed his hands and rushed to his cloths, hanging on a peg next to the door. When he returned he had a small box in his hands. She smiled. Although she would have taken the risk, she was grateful he was alert enough to think about precautions. She once again took hold of his hands and led him into her bedroom and towards the bed. 

It was 10.15am. Mac, lying curled up against him, lifted her head.  
"Santa spilled the beans, didn't he?" she said, more a statement than a question. "When?"  
Harm chuckled.  
"Yes, he did. In the bathroom, of all places."  
"What?!"  
Yes. Remember I had to take a leak after we had pizza? Santa was there, too, and when he saw me he asked whether I was the guy belonging with the lady he had had on his lap. Then he told me you asked for 'my partner, with a red bow, under the tree'."  
"I should be angry, after all, what you tell Santa is confidential, but I can't. Not with this result." Suddenly she looked very insecure. "You know, 'mine to keep forever' was serious, don't you?"  
"Yes," Harm nodded reassuring. "At least for the next sixty years or so."  
"Good," she sighed.  
With a smile he tucked her head back under his chin, his arms around her.  
After a few minutes he said "What about me making you breakfast. We can eat in bed."  
Mac felt her stomach itch at his words. "Sounds like a plan," she smiled.  
He came upright, stepped out of bed and headed for the kitchen. While the bread was in the toaster and the coffee brewed he put his presents for her under the tree and then made a small adjustment to the tree's decoration. Not that much later he was back in bedroom and, placing the tray on Mac's lap, crawled next to her once more. They took turns in feeding each other little bites and when the food was gone Mac hopped out of bed and announced that she was going to have a shower and that he was going to take it with her. With a grin of anticipation he followed her. 

It was almost lunchtime when they entered the living.  
"Care for a drink?" Harm asked. He was as much at home in her kitchen as in his own.  
Mac nodded and watched him make coffee, fill two mugs and add a small plate of cookies. She still had difficulty to wrap her mind round the events. When he was back and sat next to her, the beverages at the table in front of her, she suddenly pulled him in.  
"I love you, she whispered.  
"Love you, too," Harm told her once again, giving her the kiss she wanted and needed.  
They enjoyed their drinks and then Mac said "I know we would open presents this afternoon but why not now? I'll get yours."  
"Fine with me," Harm laughed. "I already put yours under the tree."  
Mac walked over to the door where a lumpy bag was waiting and headed to the tree to add Harm's. Suddenly she frowned; her carefully arranged decoration had been altered and where there had been a silvery bauble, now was the hideous bow that had adorned Harm's chest. She put the presents down and reached out to remove it. Harm was watching her in rapt attention and could pinpoint the exact moment she realized there was more to it. When she turned around there was not only the bow but also a small black velvet pouch in her hand.  
"Harm?" she said in a shaky voice. Her lips quivered.  
He smiled. "Open it," he motioned.  
With trembling fingers she did as he bade. Her eyes were wide and slightly moist when she took out the little object. When she looked at him again he was on one knee.  
"Sarah, I love you, more that I can say. Will you marry me?"  
Mac dropped the ring and launched herself at him.  
"Yes. Yes, I will!" Her voice hitched in a sob at the last word.  
He caught her and held her like he would never let her go. Which was exactly what he planned.  
When they had recovered a bit, Harm looked around for the ring and found it under the sofa. He reached out and held it up to Mac. She held out her left hand so he could slide the ring onto her finger and then the events of the day overwhelmed him. Harm buried his head against her shoulder. His breath was ragged and he had difficulty to keep the tears at bay. Mac sensed his distress and just held him close. She vividly remembered how much courage it had cost her to ask him, many years back at the bay in Sidney, and he had taken a bigger risk by sitting semi-naked under her tree.  
When he straightened she gave him a tender kiss.  
"I love you."  
He took a deep breath.  
"Love you, too."  
Merry Christmas my love."  
"And a merry Christmas to you, too." 

The end.

Merry Christmas and a happy New Year to you all.


End file.
